


Suicide Prevention

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Random One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000





	Suicide Prevention

_/Do it. Just jump. All you ever do is mess things up, they'll be better off without you here./_

Castiel could feel the tears that were running down his face, the cold wind made them sting as they ran down. He took a deep breath and stepped up on the ledge of the apartment building. 

_/They won't miss you./_

Castiel inhaled deeply and allowed himself to start slipping off the roof only to be suddenly pulled back from the ledge. His mind was still trying to process what just happened. He was currently on his back with someone gently but firmly pinning him to the ground, it was too dark and his eyes were too watery tho make it who it was that had saved him.

_ /Someone saved me...but who? No one knows where I am./ _

"Cas! Cas, are you alright?" A voice said.

Castiel recognized that voice. It was Dean Winchester. AKA the hottest guy in school, the popular football player, the heartbreaker. He was also the one that Castiel would stare at when he thought Dean wasn't looking.

"Dean?" He asked quietly. Dean was currently holding Cas to his chest.

_ /Why would Dean Winchester be up here?/ _

Castiel didn't even think Dean even knew his name, they had only said a few words to each other in the many years they had been in school together. They were in the same grade and even had a few classes together but they never talked before. Castiel had had a crush on him for years, ever since he realised he liked boys in 5th grade.

"Cas, what the hell were you doing!?" Dean yelled.

Cas tried to move but Dean kept him down, realizing that Dean wasn't going let him go any time soon, he said "What did it  _look_ like I was doing Dean?" Castiel took in a shakey breath, he could feel himself crying again so he turned his head to the side so that Dean couldn't see him cry.

It was silent for a moment except for a sniffle from Cas before Dean spoke up again, "Why would you do that?" He asked quietly.

"Because I can't do anything right! Every time I try to fix things I just make it worse! Nobody cares anyway so why shouldn't I?"

"That's not true Cas." Dean said.

"Yes, yes it is Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean got off of Cas and helped him stand, as soon as he's on his feet Dean pulls him in for a hug. "Cas don't think like that."

"Why were you up here?" Castiel asks to change the subject and satisfy his curiosity.

"I..." Dean seemed nervous, "Your brother, Gabriel, he said you were upset about something and that you might've come here. I was nearby so I said I'd check it out. He's worried about you."

"Why did he ask _you_?"

"Because he knew I'd help." Before Cas could say anything else, Dean cut him off. "I like you Cas. I've liked you since that day you came over to my house to work on a project with Sam in 7th grade."

Cas was at a loss for words.

_ /He likes me?/ _

"Dean no, you can't. You shouldn't have to deal with my fuck-ups. I'm bad luck." Cas cried into Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'd rather have , cursed or not." Dean hugged Cas tighter.

"I don't want to burden you." Can said quietly.

"You're not a burden Cas. Not to me." Dean assured him.

When they finally separated from each other Cas wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, wincing a little when he does.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

Cas nods, "I'm fine."

Dean looks at him skeptically but doesn't press the issue.

Cas sighs and takes a deep breath before carefully rolling up the sleeves to reveal the scars and lines that cover his wrists. The newer ones are still bleeding a little from being rubbed against the jacket material earlier.

"Cas..."Dean says quietly while looking at the lines on Cas'wrists. Cas is crying again softly, "I told you. I'm fucked up."

"Cas I don't care how broken you think you are, I don't see you like that. I'll _never_  see you like that and I'll do whatever it takes to make you understand that." Dean pulls Cas close again, being careful not to brush against his wrist, and wipes a tear from Cas' face before leaning down and kissing him. The kiss was gentle and sweet, not how Dean usually kissed people but Cas was his exception, it didn't last long but to Cas it felt like a lifetime. Once it was over and y pulled away from each other, Cas had stopped crying. He was looking in Dean's eyes for any sign that Dean was just messing with him but he couldn't find anything but concern in Dean's eyes. It didn't make any sense to him.

_ /This has got to be a joke of some kind, there's no way he likes me back. He's only ever showed an interest in girls, he's the captain of the football team./ _

In the end Cas decides to give Dean a chance and now, two years later, they're still together.


End file.
